The Analytical and Radioimmunoassay Core will provide support for radioimmunoassays, enzyme-linked immunoassays (ELISA), HPLC, various molecular and chemical analyses, and histological studies. The core will provide assay results for a large number of hormones and cytokines as well as maintenance and supervision of key equipment in a central facility. The core will also provide tissue sections from paraffin embedded tissues, plastic embedded tissues, and frozen tissues for morphometric and stereological analyses. The morphometric and stereological measurements will be used in conjunction with immunohistochemistry to achieve the goals of the various projects. In addition, the molecular core will provide assistance with quantitation of RNA and protein, gene array, and genotyping.